


Now everything has changed

by kuriositet



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Cuddling, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Canon, This is pure fluff, and past canon andreil, no drama only fluff, slightly OOC, soft sleepy boys, there's background andrew/omc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/pseuds/kuriositet
Summary: Kevin and Neil spend their Saturday night together on the couch, and Kevin contemplates some of the changes that have happened over the last year, and thinks of some changes to come.





	Now everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Wild Heart by the Bleachers.

Kevin thought he might fall asleep. He was so perfectly comfortable, half-lying on the couch with his back propped up against the armrest and some pillows, head turned sideways and sort-of paying attention to a historical documentary that he had watched twice before. Neil lay between his legs, back resting against Kevin’s stomach and head propped up on his chest. He was reading one of his math textbooks, reading glasses slipping on his nose and Kevin thought he was probably close to dozing off as well.

They had had a game last night, the second one of the fall season of Kevin’s fifth and final year. Neil’s first year as Captain. They had faced Breckenridge in a long, terrible game that they should have lost and would have had Andrew not shut down the goal and saved the defensive line’s asses. In the end they won by one point and it was a grim faced Neil who entered the locker room after speaking to the press. Neil blamed himself for every misstep, still claiming Kevin or Matt would make for better a better captain, but it really was a combination of stubborn freshmen and sophomore players who rejected all forms of teamwork and the empty space left by the girls after their graduation.

Kevin’s left hand was resting on Neil’s stomach and he rubbed it in a small circle, receiving a soft hum in return. “You awake?” Another hum.

Kevin moved his other hand to Neil’s hair, the auburn curls soft and easy to run his fingers through now that Neil hadn’t dyed it in years. It was longer on top and shorter in the back and on the sides in an undercut, and Kevin loved it. He also knew that Neil loved it when he rubbed his fingertips over the buzzed parts near his neck, so Kevin did that a lot. 

“‘M gonna fall asleep if you keep doing that,” Neil murmured sleepily, but still turned his head into the touch like a cat.

“Could do something else.” Kevin leaned down just enough so he could whisper into Neil’s ear and smell his hair that always smelled like coconut since Nicky had introduced Neil to hair products for curly hair. He slid his left hand just a little lower on Neil’s stomach, still rubbing it in small circles.

“I’m too tired,” Neil argued, followed by a yawn and him shoving his book down to his feet and turning around so he could look at Kevin. “I’ll make coffee, want some?” Shaking his head, Kevin leaned in to press a kiss to Neil’s lips, then he gently lifted Neil’s reading glasses off his face, placed them on the table, and kissed his nose.

Neil frowned, not because he was annoyed or displeased, but because he was surprised or confused every time Kevin showed him these little displays of affection like kissing his forehead or his cheek or his hands. Kevin kissed the line between Neil’s eyebrows, feeling it soften and fade against his lips. “You’re so cute,” he said, leaning back to see Neil rolling his eyes.

“You’re not. Why do you do that?” Neil sat back between Kevin’s legs, pulling his knees up in front of him like a shield. He rested his chin on one of his knees and it struck Kevin how young it made him look. 

“My mom used to kiss my nose, and my ears, and my forehead and pretty much anywhere you can think of that got embarrassing and was stupid when I was like, 5.” Kevin sat up as well, finding Neil’s socked feet and giving them a gentle tug. “But it’s what I missed the most when she died.”

Neil made a soft sound and let his legs unfold again, allowing Kevin to spread them over his own. “My mom never did anything like that.”

“I figured,” Kevin said. Then, with a harder tug on Neil’s feet, he said, “Come here.”

Neil let himself be pulled closer and climbed onto Kevin’s lap, settling with his legs folded on either side of his thighs, arms linked loosely around Kevin’s neck. Kevin’s hands found their usual resting place on Neil’s ass, just cupping the toned muscles without squeezing or pushing. Neil let out a soft sigh and pressed his mouth to Kevin’s, who opened up immediately.

Kissing Neil had over the last six months become one of Kevin’s favorite things to do. It was so easy, moving his lips against Neil’s soft, warm, pliable mouth. Neil’s hands moved to run through Kevin’s hair, desperately in need of a trim which meant it was the length Neil preferred for it. Kevin’s hands slid along Neil’s thighs, rubbing hard muscle through his soft sweatpants. Neil sighed at that, letting Kevin’s tongue slip in between his lips with teasing licks and pressed closer. 

Kevin felt a slight stirring in his pants, but they wouldn’t go any further. They were too tired and Andrew might come back at any moment.

When Neil and Andrew had ended their (not)relationship nearly a year ago they had done so amicably with a mutual decision, decided to be friends and remain roommates and only really told Kevin. Or rather, Kevin had asked when Neil for the third night in a row followed Kevin into the suite after night practice rather than joining Andrew on the roof. Neil hadn’t seemed sad so Kevin didn’t push him for more information. 

They still lived together, but Andrew had taken to spend more of his free time with his brother and cousin as well as Renee. Neil split most of his time between Kevin and the upperclassmen instead. Still, it had taken the rest of the team nearly two months to catch on that the two had broken up. Not until the Winter banquet was coming up and it became clear that Neil and Andrew were not going together like they had at the Fall banquet (after some pushing from Nicky and encouragement from Renee) did the penny drop.

It had been an awkward bus ride to the banquet, but Kevin hadn’t paid attention to much of it. He was just over two months sober and had to face the Ravens and the rest of the Southeast Exy district sober for the first time. He vaguely remembered Neil changing seats halfway there, escaping the questions about the breakup by sitting next to Kevin and helping Kevin ground himself by pressing the hot weight of his thigh against Kevin’s. 

It was months later that Neil kissed Kevin after night practice when they were alone on the court and everything clicked into place. Andrew was the only person they told, out of respect and because he was bound to figure it out anyway. He hadn’t said much about it, but every now and then he’d have a sleepover in Nicky and Aaron’s room, which the first time was too transparent and embarrassing for Kevin and Neil to take proper advantage of. 

Tonight though, Andrew was just out for the night, possibly with the cute guy on the soccer team that the Foxes currently had a bet going on whether or not Andrew was actually dating him. As far as Kevin knew they had only been sighted together once, but the guy kept appearing at their games, even some of the away ones this spring, and every time he did Andrew shut down the goal. 

The kiss grew more and more lazy as it went on until Neil finally broke off to nuzzle into Kevin’s neck. “I never got my coffee. You should make me some now since you distracted me from it.” He punctuated the request with a kiss to the spot under Kevin’s left ear that made him shudder.

“If you have coffee now, you won’t be able to sleep though.” Kevin raised one of his hands to Neil’s nape, rubbing at the short hair there like Neil liked. He leaned back against the pillows he had lain against earlier and Neil huffed.

“I’m warning you though, I’ll fall asleep right here on top of you.” He felt Neil’s hands settle more comfortably on his chest and Kevin pushed his nose into Neil’s hair. 

“I don’t really mind.”

Neil didn’t get a chance to fall asleep, because a minute later the dorm room door opened as Andrew returned. Neil sat back again, yawning before saying, “Hey. You making coffee?”

“Nope, make it yourself.” Andrew went to the freezer, getting out a pint of ice-cream and scooping some into a bowl. 

Neil huffed and squirmed around on Kevin’s lap until his back was against the backrest and his feet dangled just over the floor. Still, Neil didn’t get up and Kevin seized his chance to pull Neil back down into an embrace. Neil made a surprised noise, almost a squeak, and then giggled sleepily as he surrendered to Kevin’s arms, tucking his face into Kevin’s neck.

Kevin felt Andrew’s eyes on him and returned the look after a moment. At times like this he sometimes couldn’t help but feel self conscious about his relationship with Neil. He wasn’t jealous, nor did he worry about Andrew being jealous. If anything, Kevin worried that he wasn’t good enough, that he couldn’t tell what Neil wanted or needed well enough, or that he was holding him back. 

“Gross,” was all Andrew said and Kevin snorted.

“That’s real mature, Andrew. By the way, how’s your soccer team boyfriend doing?” Kevin asked when Andrew walked past them to get to the bedroom and he caught sight of what Andrew was wearing.

“How should I know, I don’t have a boyfriend on the soccer team, Kevin.”

“Then why are you wearing his team hoodie?” Kevin couldn’t contain his smirk and he felt Neil suppress a laugh against his skin.

Andrew didn’t stop, or look back. He just said, “I found it lying in the street.”

When the door closed behind him they both burst out laughing. “Do you think he’s ever going to admit it?” Kevin asked and Neil did a weird lying down half-shrug.

“Probably, at some point. Like when they’re living together with two cats and possibly getting married.” He felt Neil smile for a moment, then Neil suddenly pushed up to look at him. “Do you wanna tell people?”

It wasn’t an unexpected question as it was something they had sort of skirted around for awhile, just enjoying their bubble and not really thinking about the rest of the world. Kevin knew it was almost like going back into the closet for Neil though, or being back on the run with keeping secrets from his family. It was Kevin who wasn’t ready, who didn’t know who to trust with this. His father and Abby knew he was bisexual, but this was bigger. This was Neil. 

“We don’t have to, you know that. I was just thinking.” Neil frowned and Kevin had to push up to kiss his mouth and then his nose. 

“I want to,” Kevin said. “It’s just scary.”

“I know. We can start with just one person, maybe that would be easier?” Kevin kissed Neil’s nose again.

“Two,” he said. Neil raised his eyebrows in a question. “We can start by telling two people. Come to family dinner tomorrow and we can tell Coach and Abby together?”

Neil’s face split into a huge sleepy grin and he surged forward to kiss Kevin everywhere he could reach. “I’d love to.”

Neil coming to family dinners on Sundays wasn’t unusual, but Kevin could feel that this would be different. Now everything would be different.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is my first completed attempt at Kevineil, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I have a lot of ideas for this post-canon au verse, so there may be a series for it, if anyone likes this. :)


End file.
